In This Life Or The Next
by TheOneThatIsNoAllStar
Summary: Maxine couldn't believe that after the men that have kept her cooped up finally decided to free her, but in return for her freedom. She must kill Gustavo Fring. Also known as the drug kingpin and cofounder of Pollos Hermanos. Friend to her father. When she meets Mike Ehrmantraut, she's pulled to him. She wants to learn from him. Will she become his protégé? (Might be Mike/OC? IDk)
1. Chapter 1: The Bracelet

**A/N**

 _ **These characters DO NOT belong to me at all. Breaking Bad belongs to Vince Gilligan.**_

 _ **Only my OC'S are mine. This is a RATED M story.**_

 _ **I REPEAT RATED M.**_

 **In This Life Or The Next**

Maxine couldn't believe that after all these years the men that have kept her cooped up finally decided to free her, but in return for her freedom. She must kill...Gustavo Fring. Also known as the drug kingpin, method distributor and cofounder of Pollos Hermanos. Friend to her father. But he frees her and wants her to continue a life she wants. Yet he has doubts about her Identity and wonders If she will be loyal and quiet. But once Maxine meets Mike Ehrmantraut she couldn't help but feel pulled to him. She then has a need to learn from him and perhaps become his protégé.

" _In the end, we only_ _ **regret**_ _the chances we didn't_ _ **take**_ _..."_

 _-Lewis Carrol_

 **Chapter 1: The Bracelet**

Days like these were just life changing, like something was going to happen. Something new was about to happen to Max. Max sat there against a boulder, tapping away at her sniper to the beat of the music. Trying her best to calm down her nerves she pulled out her phone to click next on her playlist. Green Day started playing away into her ears. Just as she was about to put her phone away her phone. Her burner phone started to vibrate.

She picked it up, pausing her music. She put it against her ear as she laid flat on her belly. "Yes?" Her voice dry and quiet. "Do it." The voice was male, it was heavy and metronome like. The man hanged up leaving Max dreading her next move. She looked at her wrist. A grey beaded bracelet held snug against her wrist. She smiled sadly at it. "Forgive me." She rolled it over into her palm. She looked through the telescope and looked for her target. She brushed her short hair away from her face breathing deeply through her mouth. Her dark hair shining a bright brown in the sun.

A dark middle-aged man stood firm and polite from where he stood. Wire rimmed glasses on his smiling face. "He's very skinny." Max smiled as he handed a child a bag of Pollos Hermanos chicken. The little girl smiled and walked away to her mother. Max held her index finger on the trigger aiming at his head. She felt uneasiness in her chest, her breathing escalating. She took a glance at her bracelet. She groaned in frustration. "Come on Max. You have to do this." She continued to stare at her bracelet. She frowned, pounding both her fists against the gravel underneath her. "I-I can't do it." She yelled frustrated. "I'm not doing this." Maxine stood up, dusting herself off. She pulled out the burner cell and pressed redial. A thundering voice came through. "Is it done?" He asked quietly. "I-I'm not going to do it." Maxine hesitated. "I thought this would happen. Why don't you turn around." Max's face fell with dread. Max slowly turned around, her burner cell still held to her ear. No one was there. "Thought you were going to get a bullet in the head? Well you're wrong. You get 20 seconds to run as fast as you can. Goodluck Maxine." He hung up as soon as he heard the shuffle of her feet running to the direction of the exit.

...Elsewhere...

The man stood there in silence, smiling. "You are quite the prize aren't you Maxine. What a beauty you are. It's quite the shame really that you have to die. No witnesses right John?" John nodded quietly. "Of course Marcos, no witnesses."

...Back To Maxine…

Max ran as fast as she could down the stairs not stopping for a second to breathe. She held her bracelet firm in her palm running past the people in front of her. "Excuse me please!" She yelled politely to an older man. She looked directly at him. His face in what seemed to be a constant sneer, white fuzz across his face like a goatee and some on his head. His nose seemed to be a bit crooked. But the his most noticeable feature was his eyes, mysterious and almost deadly. He moved slightly out her way as she ran past him. "Thank you!" She yelled panicking and out of breath. He shook his head as he was about to take a step up. He stopped, turned around and headed back down the staircase. "I better not be wrong about this." He muttered as he took his time down the stairs.

Max continued running until she heard a loud voice from below. "Oooh Maxine! Come down. Let's get this over with. It'll be quick." She stopped halfway down the steps not looking down. "We know you're there Max." She gulped and dashed back up the stairs with no one in sight. She ran past a door only to be grabbed and pulled in. The older man covered her mouth and held her close. She didn't struggle, she just stood there and waited. "Listen kid if you scream, I'll put a bullet in your head. Are you going to keep quiet?" Max nodded, he held still for a moment before he let go. She turned around, staring straight into his eyes. She casted her eyes down to his hands. In his right hand he held a silver gun and attached to it was a silencer. "H-Hello sir." He didn't say anything he just put a finger to his lips and walked over to the door. He stood there quietly as he peeked out. Max held her bracelet in her hand as she stared at the man. He pushed the door open and grabbed her upper arm. "Come on." He told her gruffly. She nodded, following after him. "Who sent you?" She asked nervously.

He ignored her as they walked down the stairs. She stopped when she saw a tall man at the foot of the stairs. He wore a black leather jacket and dark blue jeans with sunglasses on his head. He turned as he dropped his cigarette, stomping it with his shoe. "Hello again Max." He smiled, his smile fake and strange. "Why didn't you do it Maxi pad?" She frowned at the nickname. "I didn't do it bec-" He held out his hand, stopping her from continuing. "Was it because you thought it was the right thing to do or...is it because you're a coward?" He asked tilting his head at her.

She stood speechless. "Who's the old guy Maxine?" She looked at the older man who she didn't notice had stopped a couple steps below her. The older man looked at Quinn below on the staircase. The old man's face still formed in a sneer. "You don't need to know kid. Just keep walking." He spoke calmly. Quinn walked up to him calmly and put his hands in his pocket, pulling out a six inch knife. "Keep walking old man. We have unfinished business to finish with her." Maxine turned around, catching another man at the top of the stairs in the corner of her eye. His blond dirty hair gelled back and his black framed glasses held to his face securely. "Come on Quinn, we aren't here to fuck around." The man upstairs, Zack, pulled out a wire.

The older man sighed, pulling out his gun as if he had done this multiple times before. He whipped his gun at Zack, shooting him in the chest. Zack fell forward towards Max. Max moved in time. Zack hit his head against the edge of a step, cracking his head open. Large amounts of blood seeping out from his head. Max backed away from the body, nearly tripping down the step.

Quinn ran at the old man, almost stabbing him. The older man turned around, shooting Quinn in the foot. He fell face first, whimpering and screaming into a curled ball. Max backed down to the corner at the bottom stairs, covering her mouth in horror. "Holy shit...holy shit...holy shit…holy shit.." She repeated over quietly to herself. The older man walked up to him, looking down at Quinn. "Who the fuck are you?!" He yelled as he tried to crawl away from the stranger. "The real question is..who do you think I work for?" He asked nonchalantly. Quinn backed up further. "..G-Gustavo.." He whispered. "Mr. Fring to you kid." Quinn put his hands up in surrender, trembling in fear.

"Please don't kill me...please I have a kid." The older man furrowed his brows. "See her,.." He pointed to Max who had been watching the entire time. "...she's a kid too." He pointed to Max. She was huddled in the corner watching everything take place. Max closed her eyes and covered her head, not wanting to watch any longer. "I don't want to die...please don't let me die." She pleaded to an unknown force, hoping someone would answer her pleading. A loud shot echoed through the building. Max whimpered, gripping her head tighter. The older man walked over to her slowly as if she were an animal ready to run. He crouched down in front of her. "Come on kid we need to get out of here." Max uncovered her face, opening her dark chocolate eyes. "I'm not going to say this twice kid." He pulled out his gun and silencer from his pocket not pointing it in any direction. "Are you going to kill me?" She asked quietly. "Not unless you come with me." He grunted. She nodded, rising from where she sat still shaking slightly. He turned, walking around the dead man and down the stairs. She hesitated walking but continued after him quietly.

When they got to the bottom he walked through the emergency exit, the building making a loud screeching beep. She covered her head quickly following after the man. He held the door open as she walked through it. "Thank you." She sniffled, still covering her ears. Yet her eyes started to leak, small tears drifting down her cheeks. "You're ok kid. Now get in the car." He muttered. Max nodded following him to the car and opening the door wide open. She sat down on the passenger's seat quietly. The floor has some coffee cups scattered all over. The older man sat in the driver's seat, slamming the door behind him.

Mike turned to her, handing her a black handkerchief. "Put this on." She looked at it, flinching. He watched her curl slightly at the sight of a handkerchief. "I'm not going to hurt you unless I have to." She nodded reaching out to grab it. She stopped and looked up at him. "W-What's your name?" She asked, catching his gaze. "Mike, Mike Ehrmantraut." She nodded, taking the blindfold and tying it over her eyes. She strapped in, her hands trembling and twitching. A sound of rumbling came from Mike. "Yeah?" He answered. Maybe it's a phone Max thought to herself. "It's done. Yes sir." A loud click from his phone as he shut it. "This is going to be a long ride ok." She nodded. Mike then grabbed her wrists clicking on cuffs. "Di-Did you just cuff me?!" Max asked surprised. "Yeah, so?" Mike watched her clink the cuffs together hoping it would slip off. "Why did you cuff me?" He grunted. "I don't want to risk you killing me." She nodded, giving up on trying to slip through.

The car slowly started to move away from the building. Mike watched her fiddle with her fingers nervously. He hit a small bump making her whimper quietly. He heaved a sigh. "If you want you can take off the blindfold, go ahead." She took it off as fast as she could. She stayed quiet for quite a while, staring off into the desert not too far from where they drove. "T-Thank you Mike." Max smiled slightly. Mike glanced her way for a second before facing the road again. The two drove for a long time not saying a word. "Are you a cop?" Max asked suddenly, tilting her head towards him "What makes you think that?" She shrugged, looking away. "It just seems like you know your way around using a gun. You seem to know what you're doing. I kinda wish I could do that." She smiled sadly. "I'm not a cop, not anymore. What'd you mean doing what I do kid?" He asked, turning off the road and onto the desert. "A hit man. I may be naive at times but I'm not stupid Mike."

He grunted. "We're here." She nodded, not moving. "So is this where you're going to kill me for trying to kill your boss?" She asked softly, a hint of nervousness coming from her voice. "We'll see if that comes to it. By the way what's your name?" She sighed. "The names Maxine." He slightly turned to Max. "No last name?" She shrugged."I don't know my last name. They never told me." Max moved uncomfortably at the word 'they'. "Ok then." Mike got out the the car, taking the keys with him. Max looked through the window, dry bushes here and there. Sand slightly moving with the wind. The sky pink and purple, the sun will set soon. She looked over to where Mike stood. From the moment she met him, she could feel some sort of a calming feeling with him. Not considering the fact that he shot two men in front of her. Though they were coming to kill her themselves.

Suddenly another car came into view. A black SUV pulled over 10 ft away from where Mike stood. Mike turned to Max, signaling her to come out. Max pushed open the door slowly creeping out from the passenger's seat. Max slowly walked next Mike, the cuffs clinking away every time they hit. The passenger's door opened as a dark man came out. Max's eyes widened in fear. This was the man that she was supposed to kill on the rooftop. She turned to Mike in fear, realizing that he must have known that she was going to kill his boss and only came up to the rooftop to kill her. Mike just stood there with his hands in his jacket.

She turned back to see the dark man standing before her, his wire framed glasses glinting slightly in the leftover sun. Some areas of his head covered white and black from age. He stared down at Max as he stood tall and menacing. His black suit buttoned and tie held down with a clip. "Do you know who I am?" He asked curiously with an obvious accent. Max shook her head. "Speak kid." Mike spoke from behind her. "No, sir." He moved to unbutton his jacket. "What is your name?" He asked the nervous girl who seemed to shrink away in fear. "Max." He froze In place. He turned to Mike to verify her name. Mike nodded to the dark man in a suit. "She has no last name." The man turned to Max, craning his neck slightly. "Who do you work for?" He asked putting his arms to the side calmly. "I don't know. They've locked me away for a long time. I don't know whose who."

Max pulled her bracelet down to her palm, rolling the grey beads around in her hands. "All I have is this." She motioned to her bracelet that she held against her palm. The dark man looked down at the bracelet in a daze. "Where did you get this?" He asked quietly. Max looked down at the bracelet. "They gave it to me. They said it was from my father." She held it tighter, pulling it closer to her body. The man bent down to her face slightly. "I gave that to your father. I am Gustavo Fring." He whispered. She frowned in confusion. "You knew my father?" He nodded. "You're father was a great man. Very important to me. The men that took you," Max shifted uncomfortably. "They killed your father." Her eyes widened grinding her teeth. She tilted her head down backing up. Tears slid down her face her face, shutting her eyes tightly. "T-They made me do terrible things. They made me do stuff I didn't want to do!"

Max fell to her knees dropping her bracelet. Mike glanced to Gustavo who stared at Max breakdown in front of him. Gustavo bent down picking up her bracelet inspecting the bracelet in the palm of his hand. "You no longer belong to them. You will work for me now. I will treat you like you were meant to be treated." He smiled kindly handing her the bracelet and pulling her up. Mike opened the backseat door for Max as he lead her to the back. Max gripped the grey beads in her small hands. She sat down on the leather seats wiping her eyes.

Gustavo stepped away from her, turning to Mike. "The restraints don't appear to be very comfortable. Would you take them off her please?" Mike nodded, slowly walking his way to her side with the door wide open. "Let me take those cuffs off kid." She nodded, trying to wipe her tears away on her shoulder. She held her wrists out, he leaned forward unlocking her from the silver cuffs. She nodded to him with gratitude, rubbing her red marked wrists. Mike backed away, closing the door and turning to Gustavo. Max watched as they exchanged conversation. Max wiped away her tears. "I'm free?" She asked to no one in particular. She watched as Gustavo nodded to Mike and then turned to her smiling softly. She reminded him so much of Max. His Max. His dear friend. Gustavo walked away to the other car, getting into the passenger's seat. Mike walked to his car opening the door to the driver's seat and sitting down. "Buckle up kid." She nodded doing as he said. "Where are you taking me?" He turned to face her. "You'll be staying with me for the time being kid." Max nodded. She leaned against the glass, her breathing slowing down into a deep slumber as she held onto her bracelet.

 **A/N**

 _ **These characters DO NOT belong to me at all. Breaking Bad belongs to Vince Gilligan.**_

 _ **Only my OC'S are mine. This is a RATED M story.**_

 _ **I REPEAT RATED M.**_

 _ **I know there are not a lot of Breaking Bad fanfics and I kinda get it. It's hard to write a character who was brilliantly written by someone else. I really hope I write their characters well enough. Please review! This is my first time writing a Breaking Bad story.**_

 _ **If you want to check on my other stuff go on Wattpad. Just look for CathyKaiJoker.**_

 _ **Thank you and please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Alone

**A/N**

 _ **These characters DO NOT belong to me at all. Breaking Bad belongs to Vince Gilligan.**_

 _ **Only my OC'S are mine. This is a RATED M story.**_

 _ **I REPEAT RATED M.**_

 **In This Life Or The Next**

Maxine couldn't believe that after all these years the men that have kept her cooped up finally decided to free her, but in return for her freedom. She must kill...Gustavo Fring. Also known as the drug kingpin, method distributor and cofounder of Pollos Hermanos. Friend to her father. But he frees her and wants her to continue a life she wants. Yet he has doubts about her Identity and wonders If she will be loyal and quiet. But once Maxine meets Mike Ehrmantraut she couldn't help but feel pulled to him. She then has a need to learn from him and perhaps become his protégé.

" _In the end, we only_ _ **regret**_ _the chances we didn't_ _ **take**_ _..."_

 _-Lewis Carroll_

Chapter 2: Alone

 **...Before…**

Mike shut Maxine's door and turned to his boss, Mr. Fring. Gus looked from the Max to Mike, "Tell me everything she tells you about her time with the Salamanca's. Take her everywhere you go until you think she is trustworthy." Mike tilted his head. "And what if she's untrustworthy?" Gus looked at Max as she peered through the car window. He smiled slightly and turned back to Mike. "Take care of it."

 **...Mike's Home…**

Max lazily rubbed her eyes, lifting her body away from the door. "We're here kid." She groaned in protest as she unbuckled herself. Her neck stiff from the angle that she slept in on their way to Mike's home. She pushed open the door feeling the chill of the air open up to her warm body. She closed the door behind her smiling slightly. She trailed after Mike up to the property. She looked at his deserted yard. Only bits of dirt and weeds here and there. If she was going to really live with Mike, there's going to be some changes around here. She had a small idea to lighten up the front yard but she frowned slightly not wanting to get her hopes up.

Mike opened the door and stepped inside. Max walked in the house feeling warm and slightly uncomfortable. She turned her head to the left looking into the kitchen. The kitchen was small and a bit cramped. She turned to the right into the living room. The TV seemed a bit outdated but it was still a tv. She looked around a bit more. The couch was old and a bit dusty with a coffee table sitting in the middle of the room with a brown rug underneath. "I like your house. Very cozy." She murmured. He huffed walking away into the hallway. Max stood there unmoving not wanting to do anything without his permission. She stood quietly tapping nervously against her upper arm. "You can sit down you know. No one's going to kill you for sitting on the couch." She chuckled slightly as he walked into the living room. "...Well they almost did kill me for sitting on their couch. I still have some scars..." She laughed nervously. He just stood there watching her as she nervously tapped her pale skin, he sighed heavily and sat on a chair that seemed to be already marked as his. Although everything here was his anyways. "I'll only shoot you if you leave." She smiled at Mike and awkwardly sat down on the couch. "Thank you." She gulped slightly. "It's been awhile since I've sat on a couch, yours is so comfortable." She leaned back into the couch breathing the lingering smell of Mike on the couch.

Mike watched Max smile slightly. He had never seen someone so happy to sit on his couch and it was quite strange. She's gone through a lot, not a lot of people would smile or joke after being abused for so long. "Before we go to sleep I have to ask you some personal questions. You think you can answer them?" Mike asked raising a brow as he leaned forward in his chair. She leaned forward as well and nodded with a grim look on her face. He nodded and leaned back into his chair. "How long did they keep you?" Max grabbed a pillow next to her and held it up against her chest."About 15 years...I was about five when they took me." She mumbled slightly. He nodded and stood up to go into the kitchen. He started to make a sandwich in silence as she waited in the living room. As he smeared the mayo on the bread he imagined his granddaughter, Kaylee. He frowned at the idea of someone taking his granddaughter. He felt sympathy for the young girl sitting on his couch. This girl didn't get the justice she deserved, she didn't get the chance to make friends or even have a real family.

Max hugged her pillow and glared at her shoes. " _How did I get here? How long do I have to stay here?"_ Max shook her head and groaned into the pillow. A soft growl from her stomach alerted her with hunger. As if on cue Mike entered the room with a turkey sandwich on a white plate. Her mouth watered slightly at the sight and thought of how it taste in her mouth. He held it out for her and she hesitated in taking it. Mike pushed it towards her with a bit more force. "Just take it kid." She gulped and took the plate from Mike. Mike huffed and sat down with a cup of coffee in his other hand. Since it was late and he needed to get more information out of her he sure was going to need that coffee. Max took a bite out of her sandwich and hummed in delight. Mike raised his brow at her as he took a sip of his coffee. She just smiled at him, grateful to actually eat something in his house when she didn't know anything about him and he knew little about her. She swallowed her food and wiped her mouth with her sleeve. "Did you know my father too?" Mike shook his head. "I've looked into him." Max put her half eaten sandwich back on her plate. "Can you tell me about him?" She asked looking into his eyes. Mike sighed, "His name was Maximino Arciniega. I'll tell you more at a later time." He muttered gruffly. She huffed, obviously not satisfied with only his name. Mike sighed and looked at the time on the wall. It was 12:00 in the morning. He needed to get up in the morning. "Follow me." Max took her plate and sat in on the coffee table before following Mike into the hallway.

Mike led her all the way down the hallway. He opened the door and held it open for her. "You'll be sleeping here for now. If you try to sneak out of the house I'm gonna shoot you. Got it?" She nodded tiredly and headed inside. The room was quite small with a twin bed in the middle of the room and a small closet on the right. She walked in slowly as she looked around the room. "Thank you Mike." He grunted and shut the door behind her. Max panicked and grabbed the doorknob stopping Mike from closing the door. Mike was surprised as she peeked through the crack of the door exposing her face. "Please don't lock it…" She asked as her voice cracked slightly. Her eyes pleading him not to close it. Mike watched her eyes, she was traumatized, he could tell. He's seen that look many times as a cop. His face softened slightly, he always had a soft spot for traumatized or abused woman. "If something happens, I'll be in the other room at the end of the hall." Max nodded, not making a move to close the door. Mike pulled on the door, shutting it slightly. Max held her hands close to her body as she heard the click from the door. She sighed and turned to look at her bed. This was honestly the first time in a long time since she got to sleep in a bed... **alone**.

Mike listened to her sniffle and whimper slightly as she moved onto the bed. Mike sighed and walked back to his room. Mike changed into a grey shirt and light blue pajamas as he got ready for bed. Mike pushed the covers away and laid down with a groan. Mike laid there unable to sleep, he knew she was going to need help. Although he may not know the full extent of her life with those people. He knew she lost things in herself.

"This girl is going to make me soft…" Mike muttered softly to no one.

 **A/N**

 _ **These characters DO NOT belong to me at all. Breaking Bad belongs to Vince Gilligan.**_

 _ **Only my OC'S are mine. This is a RATED M story.**_

 _ **I REPEAT RATED M.**_

 _ **I know there are not a lot of Breaking Bad fanfics and I get it. It's hard to write a character who was brilliantly written by someone else. I really hope I write their characters well enough. Please review! This is my first time writing a Breaking Bad story.**_

 _ **If you want to check on my other stuff go on Wattpad. Just look for CathyKaiJoker.**_

 _ **Thank you and please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Clean Up (Part One)

A/N

These characters DO NOT belong to me at all. Breaking Bad belongs to Vince Gilligan.

Only my OC'S are mine. This is a RATED M story.

 **I REPEAT RATED M.**

 **In This Life Or The Next**

Maxine couldn't believe that after all these years the men that have kept her cooped up finally decided to free her, but in return for her freedom. She must kill...Gustavo Fring. Also known as the drug kingpin, method distributor and cofounder of Pollos Hermanos. Friend to her father. But he frees her and wants her to continue a life she wants. Yet he has doubts about her Identity and wonders If she will be loyal and quiet. But once Maxine meets Mike Ehrmantraut she couldn't help but feel pulled to him. She then has a need to learn from him and perhaps become his protégé.

"In the end, we only regret the chances we didn't take..."

-Lewis Carroll

 **Chapter 3: The Clean Up (Part One)**

"So do I just stay here and wait for you?" Max asked as she a bite of her scrambled eggs. "No, you're coming with me." Mike replied as he rubbed his tired face. "So are we going to be shooting anyone…?" Max asked nervously. Mike shook his head, "We're going to do a clean up job." Max felt her stomach make a flip knowing full what a clean up job was. Mike stood up with his empty plate and put it in the dishes. Max finished what was left of her eggs and also put it in the dishes. Didn't seem that he's washed dishes recently or even really cleaned in a while. Mike walked into the living and slipped on a brown jacket covering up his gun and holster. He grabbed his key from the coffee table and signaled Max to follow him. Max followed him out of the house. She nervously tugged on the long sleeved shirt that she borrowed from Mike. It hung loosely as she pulled on it.

Max buckled herself in and stared out into the streets. Mike took a glance at her and started the car. It was quite sunny so Mike slipped on some sunglasses. "After we clean up, we're going to the mall." Max turned and scrunched her face in confusion. "Umm...why?" Mike put the car in drive and stepped on the gas. "Isn't it obvious?" Max scratched her head. "Not really?" She shuffled a bit and looked at the clothes she was wearing. She suddenly felt a bit dumb and her cheeks became a soft pink. "...Do you mean clothes?" Mike smirked slightly as they turned around a corner. "You have amazing investigating skills kid…" Mike responded sarcastically. Max smiled at Mike then turned back to the empty road. "Well duh.." Mike slowly came to a stop across the street from a small house with a porch and two doors. But on the porch was man. Mike pulled the car over and parked it. Mike was about to speak but Max was faster. "C-Can I go with you?" She asked nervously. Mike was about to object but realized he still had to watch her. "Fine." He groaned in annoyance. Max smiled and followed suit out of the car. They both approached the man sitting on the porch. He was slumped over with his hand in his blond hair. He looked like he was being crushed by the weight of world. Mike licked his bottom lip. "Saul Goodman sent me." Max noticed the way the the boy held himself, "A drug addict." She took a look at his arm and saw the needle marks on his arms. Mike walked up the stairs and Max followed suit. He stopped at the top of the stairs near the door and looked at the boy in the black shirt. "Come on. Inside." The boy just looked at Mike in a daze and stood up following after Mike. Max took her time up the steps. "Watch the door." Mike spoke up. Max closed the door behind her. Max cringed as she breathed in the faint smell of weed and cigarettes and frowned. Mike walked into the hallway that she guessed must have been the bedroom where he needed to clean up. The boy leaned against the wall close to the door and slid all the way down. He held his head in his hands and his eyes were filled with tears.

 ** _A/N_**

These characters DO NOT belong to me at all. Breaking Bad belongs to Vince Gilligan.

Only my OC'S are mine. This is a RATED M story.

 **I REPEAT RATED M.**

This is my first time writing a Breaking Bad story.

If you want to check on my other stuff go on Wattpad. Just look for CathyKaiJoker.

Also, please know that this is a first part and i will continue this story.

Thank you and please review!!


End file.
